


Massage

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Jeno wants a massage, which of course leads to a threesome with Jaemin and Jisung
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Massage

Jeno groaned as he walked into the dorm, walking into the living room to see Jisung and Jaemin sitting on the floor playing some video game. Mumbling out a ‘hi’, Jeno walked across the room and collapsed face first onto the couch. 

“What’s with you?” Jaemin asked, pausing the game and poking Jeno in the arm.

“Sore.” Jeno grumbled, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

“You want a massage?” Jisung asked, knowing that a good massage could work wonders on sore muscles.

Jeno turned his head to stare at Jisung, the younger smiling back at him. Jeno shrugged and pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside as Jisung climbed onto the couch. Jeno let out a moan as Jisung pressed his fingers into the aching muscles, the youngest having given Jeno more than enough massages to know what he was doing.

“You know.” Jaemin said after a few minutes, moving to sit on the arm rest by Jeno’s head. “You wouldn’t be so sore if you didn’t spend all those hours in the gym.”

“You’re just saying that because he has better abs than you.” Jisung replied with a smirk, Jeno laughing loudly at the response.

“At least I’m not the one giving out massages in hopes of sex.” Jaemin teased, Jisung blushing and looking away from Jaemin’s gaze.

“Jisung knows if he wants sex he just has to ask.” Jeno said, resting his chin on Jaemin’s knee and looking up at the boy. “Unlike you, always claiming we should shower together to save water.”

“Fine,” Jaemin grumbled, climbing off the couch and shoving his sweatpants down before presenting Jeno with his half hard dick. “Let’s have sex.”

Jeno stared up at Jaemin, not looking away from the younger’s piercing gaze as he sucked Jaemin into his mouth. Jisung watched in shock as Jeno started bobbing on Jaemin’s cock, his job of giving Jeno a massage long forgotten.

Jaemin groaned as his dick quickly became hard, curling his fingers in Jeno’s hair as the older worked his tongue along the shaft. Jisung shoved a hand down his pants, stroking himself furiously as he watched the older two.

After a minute Jeno pulled back and turned towards Jisung. “Hey Jisung, you mind helping me out?”

Jisung didn’t waste a second, rolling Jeno onto his side and yanking the oldest’s shorts off. Jeno went back to blowing Jaemin as he felt Jisung’s tongue lapping at the leaking tip of his cock, the youngest greedily drinking down Jeno’s precum. 

Gripping Jeno’s hair tightly, Jaemin began bucking into the older boy’s mouth, Jeno humming and letting Jaemin have his fun. Jisung moved his hand back into his pants, jerking himself off as he bobbed happily on Jeno’s massive cock.

The room quickly filled with wet slurps and groans, drool leaking down Jeno’s chin as Jaemin’s thrusts grew faster and rougher. Deciding to move things along, Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hip to stop him and pulled off the younger’s dick before pulling Jisung off his own twitching erection.

Jeno easily lifted Jisung onto the couch, placing the youngest on his back and removing his pants before spreading the boy’s legs and diving forward to lick his way into Jisung’s quivering hole.

Jisung whined desperately as Jeno ate him out, grabbing the oldest’s head and pushing him further into the clenching ass. Jeno smirked at how easily Jisung fell apart, skillfully working his tongue deep into the youngest as Jisung’s legs spasmed with pleasure.

Eager to get a mouth back on his dick, Jaemin moved around the couch and pushed his leaking cock between Jisung’s lips. Jisung happily sucked on Jaemin’s dick as the older pushed deep into his throat, Jaemin letting out a groan and pulling his shirt off.

Jaemin didn’t wait long to start fucking Jisung’s mouth, mercilessly hammering down the boy’s throat as Jisung did his best to work his tongue along the thick shaft. Jaemin ran his hand along Jisung’s neck as he brutally face fucked the boy, confident that if he pushed deep enough he’d see a bulge in Jisung’s throat.

Jisung’s whines only grew louder as Jeno slid two fingers into his twitching hole, letting out a garbled moan as Jeno started scissoring him open. The vibrations spurred Jaemin to thrust even rougher down Jisung’s throat, gagging the youngest on his fat dick.

Jeno rubbed Jisung’s stomach soothingly as he slid a third finger into the boy, stretching the tight hole even further. Jisung whined desperately as Jeno expertly fingered him open, the oldest pushing his fingers deep into Jisung and pressing into the boy’s prostate.

After a few minutes Jeno decided Jisung was ready and carefully slipped his fingers out of the boy. Jaemin, eager to get his dick in Jisung’s tight hole, pulled out of Jisung’s mouth and went over to Jeno, the oldest going to sit on the arm rest by Jisung’s head.

Jaemin spit into his hand and hastily smeared it over his twitching cock before flipping Jisung onto all fours and pressing his tip against the quivering entrance. Jisung whined at the feeling of Jaemin’s tip against his hole, resting his head on Jeno’s strong thigh. 

Jisung let out a guttural moan as Jaemin sank his entire cock into the boy, sliding all seven inches into the tight heat. Jaemin didn’t wait to start pounding into Jisung, knowing how much the youngest loved a good rough fucking.

Jeno watched as Jaemin hammered into Jisung, lifting the boy’s head up to stare down into Jisung’s fucked out eyes. Letting out a low groan at the sight, Jeno guided Jisung’s head towards his twitching cock, the youngest hungrily sucking Jeno into his mouth.

Jisung happily bobbed on Jeno’s thick dick, loving the feeling of being speared on the huge cocks of the older two. Jaemin groaned deeply as he felt Jisung clench around him, giving a hard thrust into the boy that made Jisung whine around Jeno’s shaft.

Jeno groaned at the vibrations around his dick, curling his fingers tightly in Jisung’s hair and thrusting into the boy’s warm mouth. Jisung let Jeno use his throat, whining in ecstasy as the older two brutally abused him from both ends. 

Looking up, Jaemin’s eyes met Jeno’s, the younger leaning forward to kiss Jeno as he continued pounding into Jisung. The pair eagerly made out as they pushed their cocks deep into the boy between them, Jisung whining desperately in hopes of getting their attention.

Breaking apart Jaemin looked at Jeno, asking the older, “You think he can take more?”

“Let’s ask him.” Jeno replied, pulling Jisung off his dick and lifting the boy up to stare into Jisung’s lust filled eyes. “Jisung baby, you wanna take me and Jaemin at the same time?”

Jisung whined at the words. He’d had both of the older boys inside of him before and every time it made his mind explode with pleasure. Nodding eagerly, Jisung chanted back a mantra of ‘yes’. Smirking at Jisung’s reaction, Jaemin carefully pulled out of the boy and went to grab the lube from his room. 

While Jaemin was gone Jeno sat down on the couch, lifting Jisung into his lap and sinking the youngest onto his thick cock. Jisung didn’t wait to start bouncing on Jeno’s dick, impaling himself on the massive erection as he moaned desperately.

“Really?” Jaemin asked as he walked back into the room with a half empty bottle of lube, fixing the pair with a pointed look.

“Don’t judge.” Jeno replied, giving Jisung’s round ass a firm squeeze. “You know how much Jisung hates being empty.”

“Whatever.” Jaemin grumbled as he poured lube over his fingers, pressing Jisung against Jeno’s chest and carefully sliding a finger into the already full hole.

Jisung howled in pleasure at the stretch, clenching down around Jaemin’s thick finger as it pushed deep inside him. Jaemin couldn’t help but groan at the tight hole surrounding his finger, eager to get his dick back inside the boy.

Jeno pulled Jisung into a passionate kiss, distracting the youngest as Jaemin added a second finger. Jisung whined into Jeno’s mouth as Jaemin expertly stretched him open, the boy knowing exactly what he was doing to wreck the youngest.

Before long Jaemin was pulling his fingers out of Jisung, pouring a copious amount of lube over his dick and lining himself up with the stuffed hole. Jaemin took a deep breath and pushed his leaking tip against the stretched rim, all three letting out a moan as Jaemin’s head popped inside. 

Jaemin carefully pushed into Jisung and after what felt like hours he had finally bottomed out in the boy. Jisung let out a shaky breath as he felt Jaemin’s pubes tickling his ass, Jaemin knowing not to move until the youngest had adjusted to the fat dicks stretching him open.

After a moment Jisung nodded to Jaemin, the older boy gripping Jisung’s hips tightly and beginning to slowly thrust into the boy. 

Jeno and Jaemin quickly found their rhythm, timing their thrusts to make sure one of them was always buried inside Jisung. Grunts and whines filled the room as the three lost themselves in a world of pleasure. 

Desperate whines spilled from Jisung’s lips and tears of pleasure streamed down his cheeks as Jaemin and Jeno stabbed into his prostate, the pair angling their hips to constantly assault the bundle of nerves. Jisung’s erection leaked a river of precum, covering Jeno’s abs in the sticky fluid. 

Working a hand around Jisung’s dick, Jeno started stroking it slowly. Jisung screamed in pleasure at the added stimulation, barely lasting a minute before he felt his orgasm wash over him. Jisung’s entire body shook as he came, covering Jeno’s fist in his load and drenching the oldest boy’s stomach in cum before collapsing onto Jeno’s chest. 

Jeno came a second later, letting out a loud groan and pushing deep into Jisung as he filled the boy’s spasming hole with his load. Jaemin finished soon after, giving a final thrust and adding his load to Jisung’s used hole.

Jaemin and Jeno carefully pulled out of Jisung and collapsed onto the couch, curling up on either side of Jisung as they came down from their orgasms. Jisung whined weakly as he felt cum leaking out of his stretched hole, Jaemin and Jeno’s loads slowly dripping down his leg.

The three laid their quietly, exhausted from all the sex. However after a few minutes a loud scream broke the silence that had fallen over the room.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Renjun shrieked, eyes roaming over the three naked boys draped over the couch. “YOU HAVE BEDS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FUCK ON THE COUCH?!”

“I wanted a massage.” Jeno replied casually as he sat up, Renjun letting out an annoyed huff as he stormed out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> We love bottom Jisung in this house, that is all.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
